Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional offshore support apparatus is shown to include a supporting platform 81 for supporting devices such as wind turbines of a wind power generator, and a plurality of securing columns 82 extending downwardly from the supporting platform 81 to be fixedly secured at a water bed 80. However, such conventional offshore support apparatus cannot be implemented at deep water areas due to the relatively high construction cost and time. As such, another conventional offshore floating support apparatus may be adopted, where the securing columns are omitted. However, such conventional offshore floating support apparatus cannot provide stable operation since it can be easily affected by weather conditions such as strong waves.